Next Big Step
Months since their wedding, Blue & Pink find out their having a family so Blue goes to the store to get ready to being a Father. Characters *Blue *Pink *Indigo *Spark *Charlotte *Blink (un-named mention) Transcript (Blue is in his new house cooking while Pink watches TV. She laughs after a funny noise is heard on TV) Blue: Darling! Dinner's almost ready! Pink: Oh! Okay honey! I’ll be ready in a minute. (Pink suddenly feels something funny in her stomach that she quickly gets up, runs to the bathroom and vomits in the toilet) Blue: (suspicious) Pink? What's going on!? (runs into the bathroom) Pink! (Pink is still vomiting into the toilet.) (it later shows Pink at the doctors) Doctor: So what happens to be the problem ma'am? Pink: Well, yesterday I felt something in my stomach that I ran to the bathroom and threw up… Doctor: I think you'll have to see the doctor at the hospital. (shows the doctor at the hospital using an X-Ray to scan Pink's body) Pink: So…do you see anything, doctor? Doctor: (stands up and clears throat) Mrs. Pink I have some good news to tell you. You and your husband are about to take your relationship to the next level. Because according to my X-Ray you have a large being in your body. Which could mean you will have a child in 7 months! Pink: You mean I’m…PREGNANT?! Doctor: (nods) (a moment later Pink walks out of the hospital with a worried look) Pink: Oh man. How am I gonna tell Blue this? Blue: Pink! There you are! Are you ok? What did the doctor say? Pink: Well, uhh… I’m ok. Blue: (hugs her) Oh thank god. (Indigo spots them and becomes very excited) Indigo: Hi guys! (waves) Blue: (waves) Hey Indigo. Indigo: What are you doing here at the hospital? Blue: Pink just got back from the hospital. She threw up yesterday. (suddenly Pink tries to puke behind a bush) Indigo: Oh dear! Is she going to be okay? Blue: I hope so! Are you alright Pink? Pink: (coughs) I’m fine! (grabs Blue’s arm after she finishes vomiting) Look, we need to go! (runs off with Blue) (after they run back to the house, Pink lets go of Blue's hand) Blue: Alright Pink I know something's wrong with you. Tell me what it is. Pink: Well…the doctor said that…uhh… Blue: (puts both hands on her shoulders and looks into her eyes) Come on Pink. Please tell me. Pink: He said that…I’m…pregnant. (Blue stands still not moving at all) Blue: (shocked) What? Pink: The doctor said that I’m pregnant… (feels embarrassed) Blue: Uh.... That's great Pink. Now can you give me a moment. (stands outside and screams) Indigo: (hiding in a bush) …Yeah. She’s pregnant. Blue: (breaths in & out) Alright Blue. Calm down. You can handle this parenting business. Pink: (from inside) You okay, Blue? Blue: Yeah! I'm fine! (cries) Alright so I'm not! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT PARENTING! (Pink tries to hear him from behind the door.) Blue: (sighs) What am I gonna do? I should have learned about parenting in high school. Indigo: (peeks out from the bush) Uhh, Blue? Blue: (screams) Indigo! Were you spying on me?! Indigo: (nervously laughs) Maybe? Blue: (sighs) What am I gonna do Indigo? Indigo: I’m sure you’ll be fine. Just try to stay calm and, you know, maybe prepare a room for the child. Blue: You're right, Indigo. Thanks for the help. (walks back into the house) Alright Pink. We have to prepare a room for our child Pink: How did you do that so fast?! Blue: I'm always in those fast montages. (Indigo peeks through the window with a smile on her face) Pink: So now what do we do? Blue: We'll have to buy supplies for our baby. Pink: Oh, right. (cuts to Blue at the shopping mall) Blue: Okay let's see. Diapers, check. Bottles, check. Milk, check. And bed, check. (while looking at his list he spots Charlotte and hides) Blue: Oh shit. (Charlotte jumps along the sidewalk with her pogo stick.) Blue: I can't let her see me! She already knows me and Pink are married. Spark: (comes in) Hey Blue dude how's it goin? Blue: (screams) Spark! Don't scare me like that! (Charlotte spots Blue and jumps over to him & Spark) Spark: What the! Who's she? Charlotte: (grits her teeth) Hi Blue… (tries to smile) Blue: Uhh hi Charlotte. Spark: Sorry, Charlie. (grabs her shoulder and teleports her outside) Charlotte: LET GO OF ME! Spark: (teleports) Sorry about scaring ya. Anyways what's the list for? Blue: Pink's having a baby soon and I'm buying some supplies. Spark: Wait! Already! how? Blue: I can't blame her. That just happens. Spark: Yeah me neither just imagine if I got married to someone. (Blue arrives back at the house) Pink: Welcome back, Blue. Blue: Well Pink. That's all we gotta do for today. (sniffs) We're gonna have a family. (Pink smiles at Blue and gives him a kiss.) (Blue hugs Pink and after she accidentally vomits on Blue) Blue: Auugh! Pink: Sorry! Blue: Aah it's alright. (Blue & Pink go to their room) So what should we name our baby if it was a boy? Pink: Do you have any suggestions? Blue: Maybe we name him- '-end-' What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:September Releases